You Are My Sunshine
by BrazilianButterfly085
Summary: Dana Scully & Olivia Benson have been best friends since they were 16. They were both born in 1964, Scully was married & divorced, and has a daughter that was born in 1985. This is a story centered on Scully's daughter. I borrowed Jules from Flashpoint as Scully's cousin. For this story, NY is where the X-Files centered not DC. Also where FP takes place. Please review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Breanna Scully was running late. She had forgotten to check the alarm on her phone and overslept. She was supposed to be at the precinct in 10 minutes. She threw on a purple blouse and a gray skirt while running a brush through her hair. Bree rushed into her bathroom to apply minimal make up. She looked at her petite 5'2" frame with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes. Satisfied she looked half way decent to face other humans, she made her way to the door of her apartment.

"Bye Cali, see you tonight." she called over her shoulder to her yellow lovebird.

Closing the door behind her, Bree rushed across the hall and knocked on Olivia's door, wondering why Liv hadn't knocked on her door to ride together to work. After waiting for a few minutes, she decided Liv was either dead to the world after working a case all night, or still at the station. She ran to the elevators to catch a cab to work.

At the 16th Precinct, Bree rushed off the elevator and ran into Detective Nick Amaro.

"Whoa there, Bree. What's the rush?" Nick asked as reached out to steady her.

"Sorry Nick, my alarm never went off and I overslept."

"Well you made it here so you can slow down now." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks. Were you here all night? Working the Ashley Brenner kidnapping?"Bree asked.

"Sure was, we all stayed. Unfortunately we still have no solid leads. I was just running out for some coffee and muffins, you want anything?"

"A blueberry muffin and chai tea latte?" asked Bree with a smile.

"Sure thing," said Nick as he stepped into the elevator.

Bree made her way to her small office just off the squad room. As she opened the door and turned on the light, she heard footsteps behind her. Bree spun around quickly with her hands up to defend herself, out of habit.

"It's just me honey. I didn't mean to scare you." Olivia Benson said as she caught her goddaughter in a quick hug. "You okay?" she asked, looking down at Bree with motherly concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, just feeling paranoid lately." said Bree as she pushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face. "I should be asking how you are Liv, since you were working all night."

"Oh I caught a couple hours in the crib, I'm fine. Once we find Ashley, then I'll catch a full night's sleep." Olivia's gaze shifted to somewhere over Bree's head as she thought about the 11 year old girl somewhere being hurt by some sick man. "She's been missing for 16 hours now. As soon as Nick gets back we are going to regroup and see if we can come up with something new. You want to sit in? A fresh pair of eyes may help."

"I'll be there in a minute; just let me put my stuff away." Bree put her purse and work bag in their appropriate places, glancing at her calendar to double check her appointments for the day. At 27, Bree was SVU's psychologist in training; she made herself useful wherever she was needed. She was working towards her Masters degree in psychology and had a degree in Criminal Justice. She often had follow up meetings with the victims that passed through the precinct. Since there was a shortage of counseling for victims of assault, Bree was glad she could help those who needed it. She also loved working the same place as her beloved godmother, Olivia.

Bree joined Olivia, Amanda, Fin, Munch and the Captain as they were gathering around Nick and Liv's desks. They all looked exhausted and extremely upset. Bree knew they were all worried about Ashley and were upset that she had not been found yet. Nick walked in a few minutes later with muffins, bagels, coffees and teas for everyone.

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Captain Cragen asked, looking at the best detectives in SVU.

"Ashley Brenner disappeared yesterday afternoon around 3:30pm walking home from school. She was reported missing at 5:00pm after the school was searched and her parents called all of her friends and she was not with any of them. Witnesses say they saw a dark blue van sitting in an alley on the same route Ashley walks home, half an hour before school got out. No other concrete information at this time." Amanda summarized.

"How about from the tip line? Anything promising?" the Captain asked.

"Just the normal paranoids and crazies. Everyone thinks their neighbor is the one who took her," said Fin.

"And we have ruled out both parents?" asked Cragen.

"Yep, they're both squeaky clean," replied Munch.

"What about any male relatives?" asked Bree, "Does she have an older cousin, an uncle, a friend of the family? Someone who has an unhealthy attachment to Ashley?"

"She has two uncles who live out of state. One in Ohio and one in Virginia. No other male relatives and the parents didn't notice any of their friends or neighbors paying extra attention to her," reported Liv.

"So, it was a stranger kidnapping...the question is, does he think he loves her or was she a random snatch?" mused Bree. "If he thinks he loves her, most likely she is still alive, but if this was random..." Bree quickly looked away to try to hide the unshed tears. Cases involving innocent children always got to her, particularly young girls like Ashley.

Olivia looked at Bree, knowing what was running through her mind. She wished she could make those memories disappear. She had wished that a million times over the years and it never got any easier. Bree was the closest thing to a child Olivia had and she loved her like she was her own daughter.

It was Olivia who had discovered Bree's father raping her when she was only six years old. The memory haunted her to this day. They found out the abuse had been going on for almost two years. After he was put away they all thought the nightmare was over for Bree. She was in therapy for years but she bounced back. She never told anyone because her father threatened to kill her mom, Olivia, her cousin Jules and her grandmother Maggie.

Life got back on track for Bree, until her father was released after only 6 years in prison. Around the same time, Dana had been diagnosed with cancer and they were all focused on that crisis. Unknown to everyone, Bree's father was raping her again. Bree didn't want to tell anyone because she had been worried about her mom. In her twelve year old mind she thought maybe if she suffered in silence, maybe God would let her mom live. This time, it had been Jules to find Bree being attacked. Jules had taken the man down with a sleeper hold. Olivia knew it had taken every ounce of self control for Jules not to kill him, the same way it had taken all of hers not to kill him previously.

Olivia came back to the present, catching Bree's eye. Bree gave her a look that told Liv that she knew where her mind had wandered to. She gave Liv a half smile as she focused on what the Captain was saying.

"Liv, Nick I want you go talk to the witness who saw the van. Maybe she remembers something more today."

"Hey Captain Cragen!" yelled one of the volunteers who was manning the tip line.

"What is it Karen?" asked Cragen.

"I got a call from a Jake Hunter; he lives on the street that Ashley was abducted from. He has a video camera set up to record all the activity on his street. He says he has the abduction on tape. He would have come forward sooner but he works third shift and just saw it."

"Ok, Liv and Nick. I want you to go pick the tape up from Mr. Hunter and get it back here ASAP."

"We're on it Captain," said Olivia as she made her way to the elevators with Nick right behind her.

An hour later Nick and Liv had returned to the squad room with the video in hand. They put it in as everyone gathered around to watch. Jake Hunter had edited the tape so they wouldn't have to fast forward to find the kidnapping. They saw the blue van back into the alley.

"Pause it!" yelled Amanda as she got up close to the screen to try to make out the license plate, "Ok it is 8P9B24." Fin ran the plate as the rest of them watched the kidnapping unfold on screen before them. It showed Ashley pausing as the man in the driver's seat yelled out the window to her. To everyone's surprise Ashley willingly climbed into the passenger seat. They all sat there stunned as the van drove off screen.

"She, she just got in, "said Bree not quite believing what she had just seen, "It must be someone she knows."

"I'm calling the Brenners to have them come and see if they can identify him, "said Nick.

"The van is registered to a Mark Neilson. He lives one street over from the Brenners," reported Fin. He checked Mark Neilson's driver's license photo to the image of the kidnapper on screen. "That is definitely Mark Neilson."

"Ok Sam and Ruth Brenner will be here soon," said Nick as he hung up the phone.

"Alright while we are waiting for them to arrive, I'm going to get on the phone to the ADA's office and get us a search warrant for the Neilson house," said Captain Cragen.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Ruth Brenner rushed in and hurried over to Olivia.

"Detective Benson, you have news?" asked Ruth, desperation in her voice.

"Yes, we have a video here of Ashley getting into a van. Do you feel up to taking a look?" Olivia asked gently.

"Yeah, we can take a look," Sam Brenner said as he took his wife's hand. Olivia played the video for them, and then paused it so they could see the driver. "That's Mark!" said Ruth, looking at Sam, "why would he pick Ashley up?"

"How do you guys know Mark?" asked Amanda.

"He's lives one street over from us. He's my jogging partner in the mornings, "said Sam, "I never saw him with a van, he always drives a pickup truck."

"Most likely he had the van in a garage or storage," Olivia told them.

"Why aren't you at Mark's house now, looking for Ashley?" Ruth Brenner asked with an almost accusatory tone.

"We will be on our way as soon as we have a search warrant to go through his house and look for Ashley," explained Amanda patiently.

At that moment Captain Cragen came out of his office and told Nick and Fin that the search warrant had come through.

"Liv, Amanda we have it," Fin announced to the group.

"Ok, I am going to have Breanna sit with you guys while you are waiting. She is our resident counselor," Liv told Sam and Ruth, "If you have any questions or need anything, she will be happy to help."

Once Bree was with the Brenners, the four detectives left for Mark Neilson's house. "Can I get you anything? Some coffee or tea?" asked Bree.

"No thank you," said Ruth with a weak smile, her eyes glued to the elevator doors that had closed just moments earlier.

"Those are the best detectives you could hope to have," Bree told the couple, "They will find Ashley."

At Mark Neilson's house Nick and Olivia got out of one car with Fin and Amanda right behind them. The four detectives approached the front door with caution. They all noted the blue van in the driveway.

"The bastard is bold," said Fin.

Olivia knocked on the door. "Police Mr. Neilson, open up!" They all waited for about twenty seconds, and then they heard someone approaching the door. Mark Neilson opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Why hello there, what can I do for New York's finest?"

"We have a warrant to search your house," said Liv, handing him the warrant.

"Search for what?" Mark asked, sounding nervous.

"Ashley Brenner, we have you on tape picking her up in your van," Nick said.

"Yeah so I gave her a ride home from school, why are you looking here for her?"

"Apparently you don't know, but she never made it home yesterday. Although I don't know how you could miss the Amber alerts on the radio and TV," said Fin sarcastically.

The detectives started on the main level, searching every room and closet, calling for Ashley. Amanda came across a door that was locked. "Mr. Neilson, I need you to open this door for us."

"Sorry, that doors been locked since I moved in."

"Yeah and we were all born yesterday," scoffed Fin as he handcuffed Mark, "Keep him right here," he said to the uniformed officer that had just arrived.

Nick and Fin took turns kicking the door in, with Nick taking more turns than Fin. "You ok man?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'm just getting too old for this," puffed Fin. After a few more kicks, the door finally gave way, revealing a staircase leading to a basement. They all rushed down the stairs, and saw Ashley sitting on a mattress on the floor, bound and gagged. She looked extremely frightened and tried to scoot away from them.

Nick and Fin immediately backed away as Liv slowly approached the mattress and Amanda stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi there Ashley, I'm Olivia. We are police officers and we are going to take you back to your parents. I want to take the gag out of your mouth, is that ok?" Ashley nodded, her eyes never wavering from Olivia's. Olivia gently pulled the rag from Ashley's mouth. "I want my mom," Ashley said immediately. "I know honey; we are going to take you to her very soon." Olivia finished untying the ropes from the young girl's wrists and ankles.

Nick and Fin went up the stairs to have the uni put Mark in the squad car so Ashley wouldn't have to see him. Olivia and Amanda helped Ashley up the stairs.

"Ashley, we need to take you to the hospital, but your parents will be there ok?" Amanda said to her. Ashley nodded, gripping Olivia's hand. They walked out to the cars. Olivia sat in the back seat with Ashley while Amanda drove them to the hospital. She called Bree on the way to have the Brenners meet them there.

At St. Paul's Hospital Bree was waiting with Sam and Ruth for Ashley to arrive when they were approached by Dana Scully.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Scully and I will be examining your daughter when she is brought in."

"Will I be able to stay with her during the exam?" Ruth asked hopefully.

"You can certainly see her when she gets here, and help her feel comfortable with me but there are parts of the exam I will need to do with you out of the room," Scully said sympathetically, "I know that will be very difficult for you but an exam like this is usually easier for the child when their parents are not with them. They often feel ashamed and don't want someone they are familiar with in the room. As soon as I am finished, I will let you in."

At that moment Olivia walked in with Ashley clinging to her hand and Amanda behind them. Ruth and Sam jumped up and Ashley ran toward their outstretched arms,

As Ashley hugged her parents, Bree reached out to squeeze her mom's hand. She knew how hard exams like this made her job. They exchanged a look that lasted half a second and shared a hundred memories.

Scully leaned down and addressed Ashley in a soothing tone. "Hi Ashley, my name is Dana, I'm a doctor. Is it ok if I do an exam to make sure you're ok?" Ashley nodded. Scully lead the way to an exam room with Ashley and Ruth following.

After Ruth came back out, Olivia went to help her friend do the exam on Ashley. Bree and Amanda sat with Sam and Ruth in the waiting room, attempting to make small talk to take their minds off of the exam.

An hour and twenty minutes later Scully and Ashley came out and walked over to the sitting area. "May I have a few moments to speak with you guys?" Scully asked the Brenners, "Ashley can stay here with Bree while we talk, it should only take a few minutes."

Olivia and Amanda left to bring Ashley's rape kit to the lab.

"So Ashley, do you like licorice?" Bree asked. Ashley smiled and nodded. Bree pulled a package of Red Vines from the bag at her side.

A few minutes later, when Scully and Ashley's parents came back to the waiting room they all stopped at the sight before them. Ashley was giggling and eating a piece of licorice while Bree was telling her jokes. "Wow, she's laughing," Sam said, stunned, "I thought that with what happened, it would be awhile."

"Well Breanna is very gifted at putting people at ease and children especially respond to her very quickly," Scully said with pride. She was always amazed at her daughter's ability to connect with people and win their trust.

Sam and Ruth gathered their daughter and headed home, with Bree's card in their pocket. Scully walked over and put her arm around Bree's shoulder as they watched the family leave whole and intact. "So, was she raped?" Bree asked. Scully nodded with a sigh. "At least she is alive and back with her parents, I think she will be alright," Bree told her mom.

"Well of course, with you on her side she will be," Scully said with a smile on her face, "Well I need to get back to work, as do you my dear."

"Alright, talk to you later Mom, love you," Bree gave Scully a quick hug. "Love you too," Scully gave Bree a quick kiss on the cheek then turned back down the hallway. Life had taught them that they never knew what could happen, so they always made sure their last words were ones of love whenever they parted.

On her way back to the station, Bree's phone rang. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Bigfoot hotline, do you have a sighting to report?" she answered. "Hey kid, that one never gets old," Mulder said with a chuckle.

"Hey there, what's going on?" Bree asked.

"Well, your mom's working late tonight, so I was wondering if I could take a lovely young lady out to dinner? It's been awhile since just you and I have had time together."

"Why sure, I'd love to go to dinner with you. I just saw mom and she didn't mention working late."

"I think she just found out a couple minutes ago, I just got off the phone with her," Mulder said, " So I was thinking Italian, does that sound good?"

"Sure thing, what time?" Bree asked.

"Would 7:00 work?" said Mulder.

"Sure, see you then. Love you," Bree said as she got out of the car to walk into the station.

"Love you too kiddo, see you later," Mulder said before he hung up.

As Bree was walking into the station she felt as though she was being watched. She had been getting that feeling every so often the past few weeks. She looked around, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

The rest of the day passed quickly and it was 6:45 before Bree realized it. She packed up and closed the door to her office. Liv, Nick, Fin, Munch and Amanda had all been sent home as soon as their paperwork on Ashley's case was done.

"Goodnight Captain," she said as she passed his office.

"Night Bree, see you tomorrow," Cragen said without looking up.

Mulder was already waiting outside the restaurant for Bree when she arrived. "Hey you," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Mulder, I'm so glad we are doing this," Bree said with a smile.

They were seated at a booth and they both ordered water. Mulder ordered lasagna and Bree got the chicken alfredo.

"So, I saw the story on Ashley Brenner, was that your case?" Mulder asked after a swallow of water.

"Yeah, it was. I am so glad that she was found so quickly," said Bree, picking at a breadstick.

Mulder changed the subject, wanting to lighten Bree's mood.

"So, your mom and I have been talking about moving back to the city. To be closer to you and so she wouldn't have to drive so far to work."

"But you guys love that house," Bree protested.

"Yeah but we love you more, and we don't like you driving back home in the dark when you come to visit."

"Well if you're both ok with it, I would love it," Bree said smiling.

They talked for another hour, then Mulder checked his watch. "Well your mom should be getting out soon, I told her I would pick her up."

They said goodnight and went their separate ways. Outside Bree and Olivia's building, someone watched Bree get out of the cab and pay the driver. There was no one else around. The cab drove away and Bree made her way to the steps.

All of a sudden, a cloth was held over her mouth and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Benson woke with a start, feeling a sense of panic. She sat up and looked around; she was on her couch in her living room. She had gotten home around four o'clock, after all the paperwork on Ashley's case had been finished. Liv had settled on her couch with a cup of herbal tea and a cozy blanket. She'd fallen asleep quickly.

As Olivia got up and made her way to the kitchen, she glanced at the time on the microwave, 8:45. She had slept for almost five hours. She rinsed the cup out in the sink, still unable to shake the sense that something was very wrong.

Olivia checked her phone, no missed calls or texts. She wasn't sure what could be wrong. She decided to check in on Bree, see how the rest of her day had gone. Talking with Bree would calm the panic Liv thought to herself.

She pulled a sweatshirt on over her t shirt and sweat pants and went across the hall. She knocked on Bree's door as she stifled a yawn. Liv waited a few minutes, and then knocked again. After waiting five minutes and getting no answer, her sense of panic took over. Her heart was beating too fast and she couldn't catch her breath. She leaned over, putting her hands on her knees.

"This is silly," Liv murmured to herself. She went back into her apartment and picked up her phone. She called Bree's phone. After three rings, she got voicemail. "Hi honey, it's Liv. Listen, I know this sounds kind of funny but can you let me know you're ok? I know you were going to dinner with Mulder and I'm sure you are fine, just send me a quick text please. Love you." Liv hung up and called Mulder's phone.

"Hello Olivia," Mulder answered.

"Hi Mulder, you had dinner with Bree tonight right?"

"Yeah, I did. Why? Is something wrong?"Mulder asked.

"Well, I'm sure everything is ok. She's not home and not answering her phone," Liv told him.

"We left the restaurant about a half hour ago, she should be home. I don't think she was going to stop anywhere on her way home," Mulder said.

"Liv? It's Dana, what's going on?" Scully asked, having taken Mulder's phone when she realized what the conversation was about.

"Bree isn't home and she's not answering her phone. Dana, I have a feeling something isn't right. I know it's probably nothing but it's not like her to not answer her phone."

"Ok, I'm going to try to call her," Scully said, an edge of panic in her voice.

Olivia hung up and put jeans and a sweater on. Until she knew where Bree was, Liv would not be able to relax. She went back to Bree's and unlocked the door with the key Bree had given her for emergencies. The apartment was dark, Liv turned on the light in the kitchen. At the sudden burst of light, Bree's yellow lovebird Cali started to whistle.

Olivia looked around the living room. Everything seemed to be in place. She went back to Bree's bedroom and peeked in. The bed was unmade and there was a pile of clothes on the floor, but otherwise everything was in place. Liv checked the bathroom next and again found nothing out of place.

Liv's phone rang and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket, hoping it was Bree. Instead the screen said Dana. "Hey, did you get a hold of her?" Liv answered. "No, this is not like her," Scully said, "If her battery was dead, it would go straight to voicemail. But it rang three times then went to voicemail."

"Something is wrong; it's not like Bree to ignore her phone. She always answers," Liv said.

"I know, I don't like this," Scully said, "If it was anyone but Bree I wouldn't worry, but her phone is always on and she checks it all the time."

"I think I am going to head back to the precinct, see if TARU can get a trace on her phone," Liv told Scully, "Maybe she just left it at the restaurant."

"Alright, well Mulder and I are on our way there. I won't be able to relax until I know Bree is ok," Scully said.

"Same here call me when you're close," Liv said as she headed towards the elevator. The doors opened as she hung up. She stepped inside and pushed the button for the first floor. Olivia closed her eyes; glad no one else was on the elevator.

On the first floor, Liv left the elevator and made her way to the doors. As she started down the steps, she happened to look down, and saw a flash of pink. She bent down and picked it up. With a feeling of dread, she realized it was Bree's phone, in its pink cover. Olivia unlocked it and saw one missed call from her and two from Scully. Now Liv knew something was really wrong. There was no way Bree would have dropped her phone and not noticed. Even if she had, if the phone was here then Bree should be in her apartment.

"Bree where are you?" Liv whispered as she pulled out her phone and dialed Scully's phone again.

"Liv what is it?" Scully asked after one ring.

"I found her phone, on the front steps of our building" Liv said, trying to keep her voice steady. She had the sudden urge to throw up as reality hit her full force.

"Bree's phone? Are you sure?" Scully asked.

"Yeah it's hers," Liv whispered "I am going to call CSU, have them go over the front steps here."

"Ok, Liv. Mulder and I should be there in about twenty minutes or so," Scully said, a tremor in her voice. Scully hung up her phone, fighting tears. She reached out and took Mulder's hand.

"What is it?" Mulder asked.

"Olivia found Bree's phone on the front steps of their apartment building. Bree is nowhere to be found, Mulder I'm so scared," Scully was perilously close to losing it. She could not stand the thought of her daughter out there somewhere being hurt. Breanna was her little girl, even at 27. She was the only child Scully still had.

"She'll be ok," Mulder said, keeping his focus on the road. He pushed the speed limit until he was going an easy 15 miles over. "Bree's a fighter and wherever she is, she's ok." Mulder wished that with all his heart. Even though Bree was not his biological daughter, he couldn't love her anymore if she was. If someone had kidnapped her and was hurting her, Mulder would hunt them down.

Mulder and Scully made it to the building in fourteen minutes. CSU was already there, taping off the front steps and setting up.

Olivia saw them and came running up to the car. Scully and Olivia embraced for a long moment.

"CSU just started, they haven't found anything yet," Liv said to the couple, anticipating their questions.

The trio stood, watching CSU work, holding their breaths collectively. After half an hour, a CSU officer came over to them. "I'm sorry but we didn't find anything," he told them.

"Thank you," Liv said as he walked away to help pack the gear.

Olivia turned to Scully and Mulder. "I am going to go in to the precinct to start looking for Bree."

"We're coming too, get in we can all go in our car," said Scully as she and Mulder climbed back in their car. Olivia got in the back seat. She pulled out her phone and dialed Captain Cragen's number.

"This is Captain Cragen," he answered.

"Captain, it's Olivia. I'm on my way back in. It looks like Bree has been abducted."

"What? Liv, are you sure?"

"Yeah Cap, she isn't home and I found her phone on the front steps of the building. I know she had it earlier today. That means she was on her way in when something made her drop her phone. There is no way she would just leave it on the steps," Liv told Cragen.

"Alright, I'm still here. I'll call Fin, Amaro and Rollins and have them head back."

"Thanks Captain, I'll be there shortly," Olivia said then hung up.

As Liv hung up, she looked at the time, 10:20pm. She looked up at Mulder and Scully, noticed how quiet and tense they were. She knew none of them would have a moment's peace until Bree was found.

They arrived at the precinct eight minutes later. In the squad room Captain Cragen was waiting for Olivia as she stepped off the elevator.

" Hi Liv, everyone is on their way back. They should all be here in about twenty minutes," Captain Cragen told her.

Half an hour later, Captain Cragen, Olivia, Amanda, Fin, Nick, Mulder and Scully were all gathered in the squad room. Liv caught them up on what information she had.

"So you're sure Bree isn't just hanging out somewhere and doesn't realize she lost her phone?" Nick asked.

"No, Bree would never drop her phone and not realize it, trust me," Scully said.

"Should you guys be sitting in on this?" Amanda asked Mulder and Scully.

"Dana and Mulder are former FBI. I know it is unorthodox to allow the family of a kidnap victim to participate in the investigation but their insights will help us find Bree faster. Which is what we all want. I will make sure their emotions don't impede our decisions. Also, Detective Benson, I want Fin and Rollins to be the lead detectives for this," Cragen said to the group.

"Captain," Olivia started to protest.

"This is not negotiable. If we are going to bring Bree home safe, then I need to make sure the lead detectives won't let their emotions get in the way of making decisions. You know that's her best chance Liv," Cragen said softly.

"Don't worry Liv, we got you," Fin said, "We all love Bree and we are going to do everything to find her."

"That's right," Amanda chimed in, "We will find her."

"Detective Benson, this came for you," a uniformed officer said as he passed her an envelope.

"Thanks Schiller," Liv mumbled as she ripped the envelope open.

Liv sat down at her desk, and began to shake as she read the letter that came from the envelope.

"Liv? What is it?" Scully asked as she reached out for the paper.

Scully quickly read the letter and felt as though the floor had dropped out from under her, she felt the blood drain from her face and she was dangerously close to passing out. Fear firmly gripped her heart again.

Mulder quickly got Scully into a chair as soon as he saw her face pale. He took the letter and stood facing everyone. He read the letter out loud.

"To the esteemed Special Victims Unit of Manhattan,

If you have received this letter, I must inform you that you will never see Breanna again. You all think you are so smart, so capable of solving every case that comes your way. You think you are the elite of the NYPD. For what is supposed to be the best detectives, you missed one very important thing.  
Your Breanna is simply an amazing woman. I have seen how you all treat her, as though she is just someone you work with. She is an angel who deserves to be treated with the utmost care. So, I have taken her to treat her the way she deserves. I love Breanna and we are going to be together. Look all you want, but you squandered the treasure of her company. I truly appreciate the beauty of her soul. You can check this letter and envelope all you want for fingerprints or dna, but you will be out of luck."

Mulder finished reading and looked up at the stunned faces around him. Scully had tears streaming down her face. He immediately knelt next to her and gathered her in his arms.

Captain Cragen took the letter, "Ok guys, now we know for sure someone took Bree. I am going to take this down to CSU to see if there is any dna or a stray fingerprint or anything else he may have missed. Fin, I want you to call Lindsey and get her down here."

"I'm on it Cap," Fin said as he picked up his phone.

During all of this, Olivia had made her way into the bathroom. Amanda followed her in.

"Olivia, we'll find her," Amanda said, seeing Liv's tears.

"Why Bree, Amanda? Why did he have to take her?" Liv asked desperately.

"I don't know. He's obviously obsessed with her. He's not thinking clearly. That means he'll slip up and we will catch him and find Bree," Amanda said gently.

"She doesn't deserve this! Bree has been through enough hell for an eternity. I won't survive if anything happens to her," Liv choked out through her tears.

Scully walked in at the moment and walked right over to Olivia. The two friends embraced and clung to one another.

Amanda slipped out to allow the other women some privacy.

"Dana, we will find her. We have to!" Liv said.

Scully nodded and cleared her throat. "Bree is strong, and smart. If this person thinks he is in love with her, she'll figure it out and use it to keep herself alive. As long as she can hold on until we find her."

"She will. There is no way we are losing her," said Liv.


End file.
